1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical fiber connector, and more particularly to an actuating device for an optical fiber connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional optical fiber connector disclosed in Taiwanese Utility Model Patent Publication No. M387259 is a lucent connector (LC), and includes a front housing 11, a rear housing 12 snap fitted into the front housing 11, a core tube 13 disposed in the front and rear housings 11, 12, an extension tube 14 having a front end portion sleeved on the core tube 13, a spring 15 sleeved on the core tube 13 and the extension tube 14, and an end sleeve 16 sleeved on the extension tube 14.
The front housing 11 includes a shell 111, two engaging holes 112 (only one is shown) formed respectively in two opposite sides of the shell 111, an inclined resilient retaining arm portion 113, two engaging blocks 114 extending respectively from two opposite sides of the pressing plate portion 113, and a guide slot 115 formed in the shell 111.
The rear housing 12 includes a base 121, a connecting portion 122 extending from the base 121 into the front housing 11, two engaging protrusions 123 (only one is shown) engaged respectively into the engaging holes 112 in the front housing 11, and a sliding rib 124 extending from the connecting portion 122 into the guide slot 115 in the front housing 11.
The core tube 13 has two opposite ends disposed respectively within the front and rear housings 11, 12, and includes a middle tube portion 131, a first insert needle 132 extending from one end of the middle tube portion 131, and a second insert needle 133 extending from the other end of the middle tube portion 131.
In use, the core tube 12 is inserted into the front housing 11 such that the sliding rib 124 moves in the guide slot 115, until a portion of the first insert needle 132 extends outwardly from the front housing 11. Subsequently, an optical fiber signal cable (not shown) is inserted into the core tube 131. Finally, the engaging protrusions 123 of the rear housing 12 are engaged respectively into the engaging holes 112 in the front housing 11. At this time, when the resilient retaining arm portion 113 is pressed to contact the shell 11, the front housing 11 can be inserted into an adapter (not shown), thereby allowing for transmission of a signal therethrough.
However, since the front housing 11 is connected between the adapter and the rear housing 12, and since only an upper portion of the resilient retaining arm portion 113 is exposed for manual operation, a region for the resilient retaining arm portion 113 to be pressed is limited. As such, it is difficult to perform an assembly and disassembly of the optical fiber connector and the adapter in a narrow space, thereby resulting in inconvenience during operation.